Lightning's Hope
by Harbinger XIII
Summary: Lightning and Hope are deep within Pulse but when they're attacked by cie'th and Lightning barely surviving hundreds of miles from civilization will Hope be able to save his best friend? Post game. Apologies for laughable summary but check it out. PLEASE REVIEWW!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**_Hey guys! I've seen a lot of stories about Lightning helping/saving Hope hell I wrote a few. But I've decided to make Hope the hero and protect Lightning for once. Tell me what you think I might just scrap this story if no one tells me I should continue._

* * *

Hope dropped to his knees onto the rocky cave floor tears rolling down his cheeks. "You can't..." he muttered to the broken and bloody warrior laying before him. "Hope." She croaked "Run." He grabbed her hand. "No, you're my best friend I'm never leaving you Light!" She smiled upon hearing this "And you're mine too but I can't walk there's no saving me but I can hold them off to save you."

A roar echoed deep from within the cavern. "More will come soon you need to go." She pleaded with him pointing at the Cie'th who lay dead a short distance from her.

Hope pounded his fist on the ground. "No now come on!" He yelled finality in his voice as he grabbed her under her shoulders and started dragging her limp body towards the opening leading out of the cave. "Hope stop this leave me!" She yelled angrily too weak to physically resist as she heard the screeches of the failed and damned L'cie deep within the cave. He ignored her pleads and continued to drag her until they finally emerged out into the sunlight of the Archelyte Steppe Hope fell over into the grass unable to drag the pink haired soldier anymore.

"Hope run!" Lightning yelled. As a cie'th emerged from the cave feet away from Her. It raised its enormous crystalline arm swinging it forward attempting to smash her. She closed her eyes calmly waiting for deaths embrace Hope jumped up parrying the giants arm with Lightnings dagger. "Damn you!" He yelled forcing the cie'th to the ground plunging his dagger into its neck killing it instantly. Hope jumped up adrenaline surging through him dragging Lightning away until two more emerged from the cave.

He dropped Lightning again standing infront of her shielding her from the beasts. "Hope..." Lightning croaked he looked back to see her offering him her gunblade he took it and silently remarked at how natural it felt in his hand. The cie'th charged him he spun around aiming at the cie'th and shot it in the forehead. it collapsed at his feet as the second one charged swinging its arm at Hopes head Hope narrowly avoiding the blow stabbing the creature in the chest ending its life. As a large group of cie'th emerged from the cave.

"Hope there's no chance againat that many you have to run!" Lightning yelled to the silver haired boy only to be ignored as he charged for the center of the mob gunblade in one hand dagger in the other gunning down as many as he could before reaching his destination he spun around in the center of the mass of Cie'th arms extended blades outward slashing them apart he took a defensive stance digging his feet into the ground slashing them in half one by one as they approached parrying their attacks with his dagger easily until none were left he looked around observing the carnage he had caused crystal shattered like glass surrounded him gleaming from the gran pulsian sunlight.

* * *

Please review! Even if it's negative.


	2. Chapter 2

He knelt down to his wounded friend. "Are you okay?" he said concerned. "I think my ribs are broken." She muttered back humiliated that she had gotten injured. "Can you walk?" He replied. Lightning got to her feet only to cry out in pain and collapse to her knees again. "That's a no." She said to herself curtly.

" Light we need to get back to camp."

"Obviously."

He grabbed her wrapping her arm around his neck to help her walk. She was humiliated that she needed help to walk but there was no avoiding it unless she wanted to be lunch for one of pulses denizens. After an uneventful trek they arrived at their camp in a small crevice to shield them from the strong night time gusts.

He put her down by their tent. "You're still bleeding." He said concerned as he grabbed their first aid kit. "Yeah tends to happen." She muttered as Hope bandaged her. "The sun's going down Hope we better get inside." "Yeah..The Harbingers'll be out soon.." He replied helping Lightning into their ten by ten ten. He sat her down in the corner and sat beside her as to share their body warmth. Pulse was odd in the fact that it could be unmercifully hot in the day and be below zero in the night hours. The sun had just gone below the horizon and even before the first stars became visible they were shivering.

"Hope."

"Hm?"

"Did you mean it when you said I was your best friend?" She felt childish asking but felt like she needed to.

"Of course. You're like a sister to me. You took me in after Mom..You know.." His voice trailed off."

She took his hand causing him to flinch slightly. "You're mine too." She said her embarrassed. She never really had a friend much less anyone in her life she'd trust and confide in more than Hope not even Serah.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for not leaving me back there looks like I owe you one for once." she said smiling slightly.

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I couldn't leave you anyway I don't think I could go on without you. We survive together or we die together."

It brought a tear to her eye after hearing him say that he was the only person who could make her feel any type of emotion she hadn't felt happiness like she was feeling ever. "Thank you Hope."

"For what?"

"Just thank you..."

* * *

Author's note

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please please please leave a review even if it's negative! It's so disheartening when you hear so little feedback:/

I have no idea when chapter three'll be ready so please be paitent! And feel free to PM your suggestions. Thanks for reading! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll most likely expand on this ch later.

~MJP


End file.
